Jessica Drew Kitty Pryde
by El Demian
Summary: Un especie de Sipping entre 2 personajes del universo Ultimate que la verdad me agradan bastante n.n, una especie de aventura que tiene Jessica con Kitty ewe
1. El Primer Día

Soy Katherine Pryde, una mutante, quiero contarles algo de mí "experiencia con el "amor", no había experimentado estar enamorada desde que conocí a Peter Parker, sin embargo un día paso algo, que estoy segura recordare por siempre. Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba tranquila, recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando un poco de T.V., en ese momento escuche que tocaban la puerta, me dirigí a abrirla, quien tocaba era una vieja amiga, Jessica Drew.

-H-hola, Kitty…-Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

-Qué pasa, Jessica?- Dije yo

-B-bueno, este… verás yo…- dijo ella con una voz cada vez más temblorosa- yo, Kitty, bueno…- puso su mano en mi cara y comenzó a acariciarme lenta y suavemente- Yo… - Se arco un poco más a mí y comenzó a besarme…

No sé qué estaba pasando, el beso estaba siendo laaargo, largo e intenso, por alguna extraña razón lo estaba disfrutando, tanto que puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cabeza, ella puso sus manos en mis caderas, unas manos pequeñas y finas, unas manos de chica, que acariciaban mi cuerpo suavemente… De repente sentí algo, dos dedos se movían justamente entre mis piernas, sí, ahí. Solté un gemido suave, que al parecer ella sintió, cortó el beso y retrocedió un poco.

-K-Kitty, yo...- dijo ella- n-no… no sé qué decir… lo siento…- término su frase nerviosa.

Jessica…- dije yo de rodillas sobre la alfombra en voz baja casi inentendible.

En ese momento me levante, la tome de la mano y la arroje al sofá, me senté al lado de ella y comenzamos a hablar.

-Jessica, ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunte

-Creo que no hace falta decirlo, Kitty, yo… bueno, te… te amo… - dice, nerviosa y apenada por lo de hace un momento

-Esperaba tanto que Peter me dijera eso- dije sin pensarlo en voz muy baja, pero por lo que parece ella me escucho

-Así que es por eso…- dice ella con tristeza- Por eso tú no puedes amarme…- dice enojada para después comenzar a llorar

-No… No lo tomes así- digo tratando de calmarla

-CALLATE!- me grita intentando no llorar- Peter… ¡PETER ESTÁ MUERTO!- grita, con demasiado enojo- no puedes darte cuenta de que tanto te amo, por ese inútil que murió… ¡yo soy Peter! Soy su clon… su sombra…- dice en voz baja con bastante tristeza.

Ella se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta enojada con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Jessica espera- le digo intentando que no se valla-

-¿Q-qué quieres?...- dice conteniendo el llanto sin voltear a verme-

-me acerco a ella y le digo- eres… bueno, bastante linda- me sonrojo un poco y le sonrió-

-Kitty…- me dice volteando a verme los ojos y le comienzan a brotar lágrimas-

-No te pongas así, eso arruina tu bello rostro- le digo limpiándole las lágrimas, comienzo a acariciarle la cara suavemente con mi mano derecha y colocó mi mano izquierda en su cadera

-Kitty… Kitty!- se lanza sobre mí, dejándome caer en la alfombra, se coloca sobre mí sonrojada- Te amo- y me besa intensamente.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien… todo paso tan rápido, todo es tan borroso…lo único que recuerdo de anoche es cuando Jessica me dijo: "Ámame". Me levante esta mañana de mi cama, desnuda junto a Jessica quien estaba abrazándome, hice lo posible por no despertarla, le di un beso en la mejilla y le susurre al oído "Descansa", creo que ahora está feliz, y eso espero, porque la verdad… creo que el sentimiento es mutuo…

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bueno, por ahí me dijeron que escribiera esto, no sé si les guste, yo creo que no, pero bueno. Si les gusto por favor dejen su opinión nun**


	2. El Segundo Día

El Segundo día

Cuando desperté me encontré con que Jessica y yo estábamos desnudas sobre mi cama y ella me estaba abrazando, se veía tan linda… salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la concina para preparar algo, me puse una camiseta común y salí.

Casi de inmediato despertó Jessica a quien se le escuchaba en el cuarto.

¿Kitty…? – Decía ella con una voz medio dormida-

Estoy aquí en la cocina- le dije- duerme otro rato, si quieres- terminé mi frase

No, ya me levanto…- dijo de nuevo, medio dormida-

En ese momento salé Jessica del cuarto y se sienta en una silla en la cocina. Bosteza y me dice– ¿Cómo estás, princesa?- con una voz medianamente provocativa-

B-bien, ¿y t-tú?- le digo yo algo sonrojada sin voltear a verla-

Bien-Dice adormecida- Oye, te amo- dice intentando parecer despierta y bosteza-

S-sí… y-yo, ehm, también- digo cada vez más colorada-

Bueno, demuéstramelo-dice ella con una voz muy sexy mientras se acerca a mí- voltéate-dice en mi oído

¡Por Dios!-Le digo y sorprendida- ponte algo encima-termino mi frase

Nop- dice ella girando su camiseta con la mano y poniéndome un dedo en el labio inferior- disfruta de la vista mi querida Kitten…-dice ella en mi oído

P-pero Jess…- digo yo siendo interrumpida

Pero nada, yo sé que quieres tocarlos- dice interrumpiéndome- vamos, hazlo princesa- dice tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su pecho- aprieta, hazlo- dice para finalizar su frase con una voz provocativa

Como tú quieras- con mi mano en su pecho lo aprieto suavemente y ella gime un poco-

Sí… justo así…- pone sus manos en mis caderas y me besa- Vamos, baja más Kitty- dice ella volteando hacia sus piernas-

Bajo mis manos a su lugar privado y comienzo a mover mis dedos, ella gime levemente, continuo un rato hasta que ella me toma de la barbilla me levanta y me besa haciendo lo mismo conmigo simultáneamente, justo en ese momento no puedo aguantar más, la enlazo con mis brazos por la cadera, la levanto lo que puedo y la llevo al sofá en donde pasamos un muy buen rato.

Kitty, eres maravillosa- me dice ella y me abraza-

Bueno, tú me enseñaste, preciosa- le digo yo sonrojada y la beso apasionadamente- bueno, creo que se me pasa algo- me quedo pensando mientras me levanto y me pongo la camisa- Ah! La comida, ven, vamos…

Continuara


End file.
